


The Next Door Neighbor

by ThatOtherBlonde (orphan_account), TheSiren913



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Love, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ThatOtherBlonde, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSiren913/pseuds/TheSiren913
Summary: What happens when Rhett McLaughlin, himself, is your neighbor?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collaboration with @TheSiren913
> 
> We're taking turns writing the chapters..

It had been about a week since I've moved into my new place. 

Never had I actually thought I would be able to be a homeowner at only 24 years old, or even live in a house in Los Angeles, California, but I am. 

Although I can't take all the credit. If it weren't for that toothpaste commercial I did a couple months back than I would've never gotten that big check. And without that big check than I would've never been able to buy this place. And if I never brought this place than I would still be living in that old and tiny, rundown apartment building in my small, hometown in North Carolina, still busting my ass, 40 hours every week, as a waitress, at a restaurant where the food kinda sucks and the tips are lousy, much like the people who eat there. 

But no more. 

No more waitressing for me. I'm well on my way to becoming a famous actress. 

You see that simple toothpaste commercial had opened a few doors for me. I recently got an audition for a movie, where if I get it I'll be dead hooker #5, and also I got this recurring thing in a upcoming sitcom, apparently about a detective who has unorthodox ways of solving cases. I know, I don't know either, but I already have my script and I start Monday. 

So... Yeah, I guess you can say things are really starting to look up for Ashley Wells. 

Now I know what you're thinking. Ugh, Ashley are you seeing anyone? 

To that I'll tell you... No. Not exactly. I'm actually alone. Well not alone, but I just haven't met anyone who truly gets me or someone who I feel a connection with. 

But I'm okay with that. For the first time in my life I'm not in a relationship and I totally couldn't be happier about it. 

Besides I already have two men in my life right now who I know will always love me. They're, of course, my dear best friend, Jared Waters, a.k.a the best gay guy any girl could ever ask for. I've known Jared for a few months now, we actually met at an audition. Long story short, it was for the toothpaste commercial that I got and he didn't. Oh well... Just kidding, he's actually a really good guy. 

Anyways... That other guy currently in my life is my dog, Ray, he's a black lab, total sweetheart, and likes to spoon at night. Since we're both currently unattached at the moment, it's fine. But once that changes, Ray will be sleeping on the couch. 

Long story short, Ray had to go to the vet early this morning, so I summoned in Jared to handle it for me. I could have done it myself and I so would have but I have this script for the show I have to run through and I just want to relax. 

I figured I can take a few minutes and lay out in the sun before I dive into my long list of errands; for example, furniture shopping. I need furniture to fill my new house with because it's empty right now. 

Anyways... 

I look myself over in the bathroom mirror, as I pull my hair up in a tight ponytail. 

I walk out of my bathroom and out onto the balcony. I can't help but smile as the bright sunshine hits my face. I lean over the balcony, resting my arms on the iron bars, taking in the view around me. But one view, in particular, catches my sight the most. 

A certain view of a certain man. A blonde man. A tall man. A dripping wet man. I watch his graceful movements as he slowly lifts himself out of the pool from next door. 

Damn... If it wasn't already hot in California it certainly is now. And we all know who to blame. 

I continue to stare over at him, shielding my eyes from the sun as I do so. I watch the man gradually walk over to a chair and pick up a white towel as he casually dries himself off with it. He brings the towel to his face and fluffs it around in his hair before turning his head in my direction. 

I instantly panic and throw myself back inside, hoping he didn't see me. Although I know he did. I know he saw me gawking at him like some crazy fangirl at a Luke Bryan concert. 

Damn it... 

I slowly peek outside from the balcony, wanting to see if the man is still there. But he wasn't. He must of went back inside. I just hope he doesn't come over here. Or better yet, I hope he does. 

I casually walk out of my bedroom, and down the stairs. I make my way to the kitchen to get something to drink. 

Seeing that guy really made me thirsty.


	2. Welcome to the Neighborhood

The next morning, I wake as usual, around 9. I go to make my coffee and browse Facebook. As I sit down to eat my breakfast, there is a knock at my door. Bewildered, I cross my kitchen, and open the door- and immediately freeze. 

Standing on my front stoop is the gorgeous guy I was ogling yesterday. The one I was totally caught eyeing. I want to sink through the floor, especially because right now I look like a hot mess with my wild hair and pajamas. He simply smiles at me.

"Hey, I'm Rhett. Noticed you just moved in, so I thought I'd stop by and introduce myself." His eyes twinkle. 

Feeling rather flustered, I stutter a moment before answering. "Oh, hi! That's nice of you. I'm Ashley."  We shake hands. His hands are enormous, much like the rest of him. I try not to stare too much, but he's so... PRETTY.

Rhett can sense it, I think. He looks down slightly, then back up at me. We make small talk for a little bit, which ends in him offering to be there if I need anything. 

_Oh i can think of a few things I might need..._


	3. Invite Him Now, Delight Him Later

I stand in my kitchen, resting my arms on the island, and clutching my mug of coffee. 

I can't help but smile as I mindlessly stare off into space thinking about my hot neighbor and all the possible things I want to do to him. 

My neighbor. Rhett. Now that I know his name I want to know everything there is to know about him. You know, what makes him tick. What his favorite color is? What's his favorite food? All and everything. I just want to know more about him. 

I continue to think about Rhett when I'm suddenly interrupted. 

"Hey", my friend Jared says while he snaps his fingers in my face, trying to get my attention. "Did you hear anything I just said?" 

I look over at him. "What were you saying?" 

I take a sip of my coffee as I try to focus all my attention on what Jared is saying and not on Rhett's pretty face. 

But damn... This is hard. 

Jared clears his throat, making sure I'm focused. "As I was saying. Everything for the party tonight is set; the food, the music, the guest list. Everything" 

"Okay", I chime in and nod my head in agreement. 

"Here's the list of everyone that RSVP'd", Jared states as he slides his tablet over to me. "Did you want to invite anyone else?" 

I take what Jared had just asked to heart. Should I invite Rhett to the party. It would certainly give us a chance to get to know each other. 

"I might have someone I'd like to invite", I say with a smile. 

Jared looks over at me immediately with a sly grin. "Who?" He turns his head to the floor and than back to me. "Are you seeing someone I don't know about?" 

Seeing someone? Yes. I see Rhett all the time. In his pool. Working with his hands in his backyard. Even just last night I saw him through the window, undressing. 

"I'm not seeing anyone", I state. "I just think this person would love to come" 

Haha, no pun intended. 

"Uh-huh", Jared nods his head. "Then invite him" 

I narrow my eyes at Jared. "I never said it was a guy" 

"But I know it is. Yours eyes lit up when you talked about him", Jared says with a smug smile. 

"Whatever", I say as I stand up and place my coffee mug in the sink. "I have an invitation to go offer" 

\- 

I walk over to Rhett's house and knock on the door. I wait a few minutes before I am greeted with the sight of Rhett. The sight of Rhett with nothing on accept a white towel wrapped around his waist. 

Okay... Just breath. 

I take a deep breath and smile. "Hi" 

"What can I do for you?" Rhett says as he dries his hair with another towel as he stands in the doorway. 

What can I do for you? I'll tell you what you can do for me. 

"Right. I came here because I wanted to know if you would like to come to a party... Tonight... At 8" 

Rhett lets out a slight chuckle. "I would love too" 

A great deal of warmth suddenly shoots through me. 

"I'll see you tonight than", I say with a smile. 

Rhett adjusts the towel around his waist slightly. "Oh wait. I almost forgot I'm supposed to hang out with my best buddy, Link, tonight" 

"Oh", I began. "You can bring him" 

"Really?" Rhett questions. 

"Yeah. Sure. The more the merrier", I add. 

"Sounds good". Rhett smiles. "See ya tonight" 

"Right. See ya. Tonight". I turn around and start to walk away. 

I'm beyond thrilled that Rhett had agreed to come tonight. This will be our moment. 

"Thanks for inviting me", Rhett calls out from behind me. 

I continue walking as I glance back. "No problem" 

I glance one more time back at Rhett. I watch him disappear into his house and shut the door. I'm ecstatic for tonight. I can't wait to know more about this man. About Rhett. 

Now there's just one question still weighing heavily on me. What should I wear? 

I have a extensive closet filled with designer items but I really want to dress to impress. Impress Rhett? Maybe. 

I make my way back into my house and closed the door. I lean back up against it. 

"He said 'yes'"


	4. Party of Two, Please

It's 8:15. Of course, a lot of people show up to parties "fashionably late," but I find myself irritated. I spent a lot of time agonizing over what to wear tonight: a classy little black dress, cut just low enough to be enticing, and hemmed high enough to be intriguing. I chose my favorite pair of red stilettos to match my red lipstick. It isn't practical, but I need to feel confident and sexy. 

Only a few of our friends are at the party. Of course, I was early to help set up, so it feels like it's been longer than it actually has been. Our friend Erin is talking to me in the kitchen, but all I'm thinking about is when Rhett gets here. 

"The game has AMAZING graphics," Erin is saying, "The storyline is pretty great, too."

Someone gently taps me on the shoulder. Startled, I turn around, only to feel a thrill of adrenaline as I realize it's him. And his.... _Oh my_... Pretty adorable friend, Link. 

"What's up, stranger?" Rhett grins, eyeing me up and down. "You look...wow."

I blush, and try to play it off, extending my hand to his friend, Link. Erin is checking Rhett out, which immediately makes the hair on the back of my neck prickle. 

"Say, Erin, this is my new neighbor, Rhett." I tuck my arm around his as I introduce him. It's a little more forward than I tend to be, but I felt the need to stake my claim. "Isn't he adorable?" I immediately regret it. I am always a little too flirtatious. Then I practically swoon when he places a hand over mine and squeezes, blushing a little himself. "And this is his friend, Link!" Link steps in and introduces himself, and starts to ask Erin more questions about herself. Fortunately, Erin seems interested. The four of us talk for a while, and the more I listen to Rhett and Link talk and joke, the more familiar they seem. I sip on my cocktail as I observe and listen.

"WAIT." I realize who they are, now. "I know- you're- oh my God!" 

The two of them realize that I recognize them from their show, Good Mythical Morning, now. "You a fan of the show?" Link asks, smiling. 

"Am I!" I exclaim. "I mean, I haven't been keeping up since I moved here, so a few weeks have gone by, but- oh I feel so dumb for not recognizing you sooner!" I start scanning my brain for any lasvisious comments I may have left on any videos... I don't think I have. Should be safe.

Rhett looks flattered. "I'm glad you like it! I mean, let's be honest... We are complete dorks." 

Without thinking, I smile and wink. "But I like dorks."

_Oh, damnit! Quit being so obvious!_

But Rhett grins even wider and simply says, "Well then... Lucky me that you moved in nearby."

My heart skips. FUCK I love getting a response. And that was perfect. This was going to be fun.


	5. Party Head

I'm on my third mojito. Or is it my fourth. I don't know; I lost count. 

I continually make my way around the party. I'm talking with friends I haven't seen in a while, catching up, but my mind seems to have a mind of it's own.

I can't stop thinking about Rhett. 

Damn Rhett. And that perfect face. And those kissable lips. And that nice smile. Those green eyes. That dirty blonde hair. That toned body. And that amazing booty. 

Not to mention, that beard, which I bet feels amazing when he goes down on you. 

I need Rhett now. I want him. I crave him. 

This whole party my mind keeps imagining what it would be like. To have Rhett push me up against a wall or throw me down on a bed. 

No. No brain. Stop it. 

I down the last of my mojito as I simply go get another one. 

I take a sip of my cocktail and catch a glimpse of Rhett from across the room. He's so pretty. It's amazing how can look good in anything he puts on that body of his. Like tonight, when he's wearing just blue jeans and a simple black t-shirt. 

Oh... But wait. Who's he's talking too? My friend Erin. 

I watch Rhett talk to Erin for a few minutes. She's batting her lashes, laughing at random things he is saying, casually touching his arm. 

Ugh... Could she be anymore obvious? 

I continue to watch them, but the more I do, the more jealous I become. I know what Erin is capable of. I know that she is someone who gets all the guys. I need to stop that before it starts. I need to get Rhett away from her. 

Like, that tall blonde man is mine. Back off. 

I make my way through the crowd of people and over to Rhett. I don't have time for chitchat. I simply take Rhett's hand and walk away, pulling him along with me. 

"Great party", Rhett began. "Thanks for inviting me" 

"Oh you're welcome", I say as I pull Rhett over to a closet. 

I open the door and as soon as I make sure no one is watching us, I push Rhett into it and close the door. 

It's dark in the small room so I can't see Rhett's face but that's fine. 

What I plan to do to Rhett right now, I don't need his face. 

"Why are we in a closet?" I hear Rhett question. His voice a whisper. 

"So I can do this". I lean up into Rhett as I place a hand on the back of his neck and press my lips to his. The warmth of him on me is everything I've ever wanted and more. Ever since that first video of Good Mythical Morning I've fantasized about kissing Rhett and now it's finally happening. 

I continue to kiss Rhett's soft lips, savouring in the way he tastes. My lips travel down to his neck as my hands slowly run down his chest. I fondle with the hemline of his shirt before proceeded to his jeans, undoing them. I reach my hand down further so I can feel the growing erection happening in his pants. I gradually kneel down on the floor, as I slowly push his jeans down to the floor. I slip my fingers in the hemline of his boxer-briefs, gingerly caressing his skin. In one swiff movement I yank the underwear down, having them rest around his ankles. I instantly take Rhett in my hand, stroking him a little before taking him in my mouth. I slide his hard cock into my mouth for a second, then back out, as I continue to stroke him. I do this about three or four more times before taking his entire mass. I lick him up and down his shaft as I squeeze the tip of him. I hear Rhett let out a slight moan before I take him into my mouth again. 

"God... I'm gonna cum", Rhett manages to say through gritted teeth. 

Moments none to sooner, Rhett cums into my mouth, letting out a slight audible moan as he does so, in which I than do something I've never really done before. I swallowed. 

What? It's fine. He's an internetainer. 

Some of Rhett's cum is slowly started to drip down the edge of my mouth but I simply wipe it away with the sleeve of someone's coat. 

I do what I can to try to fix my hair as Rhett puts his pants back on before pulling me into his arms and kissing me once more. 

"Best. Party. Ever" Rhett whispers to me. 

I smile as I open the closet door and check to make sure the coast is clear. It is, so I take Rhett by the hand again and we walk out and re-join the party like nothing even happened.


	6. Lose My Breath

All we are doing is making eye contact and smiling for the rest of the party. No matter who I talk to, I glance up to catch him looking at me. I still can't believe I did that- I slow my drinking now, lest I get shitty and get too crazy.

Erin comes bounding up to me, obviously intoxicated. "ASHLEY! DANCE WITH MEEEEE!" I grin and follow her. For as envious as I could be of her sometimes, she was one of my favorite people. We climb up on the big bar in the kitchen and motion for our friend to crank up the music. Still a bit tipsy, it's easy to ignore the group of people gathered around us to watch. They whoop and holler as we dance, especially when Erin turns around to bend over and grind on me. I hold on to her hips, but as she stands, her drunk ass trips, sending me tumbling backwards off the bar- straight into someone's arms. I glance up and realize Rhett has caught me. I hug him tightly.

"You want to head back to my place?" He murmurs into my neck. "Link is going to stay here."

............................

We stumble through the doorway, tearing at each other. I fumble with his shirt until he is able to slip it from his shoulders. Rhett hikes up the hem of my dress until he pulls the entire thing up over my head. After removing his pants, he lays me on the couch and runs his hand down my body, looking at me as he does. I shiver under his hands, and reach up to draw him in to kiss me again. I inhale sharply as he reaches down the front of my thong, beginning to rub me. It's almost too much. I can barely breathe. I whimper into his lips, earning a smile from him. First one finger, then two, then three. I am so wet and ready for him.

"Fuck me." I whisper.

Rhett's eyes light up mischievously. "Yeah? You want me?"

I'm willing to play. "Please," I breathe.

He moves as if to kiss me, but stops just short of my lips. I feel his cock press against me, and I gasp.

"You want it? You sure?" He teases me.

I'm about to explode. "YES!"

And he enters me. I am so overwhelmed with everything, in the most wonderful of ways. He thrusts into me, over and over, and my body responds to him. All I can do is hang on to him as I cry out. I can feel myself climbing.

"Is this what you wanted? Me inside you?" It's a rhetorical question. Of course I do. But he is getting off on my obvious desire. As long as he is giving it to me, I am willing to let him have the upper hand.

 _I'll make him beg for my attention again later._ I think to myself. 

"OH... fuck... YES!" I call out and tense, clutching at his back and listening to him moan in pleasure.

Rhett looks pleased with himself. "Shit...I want to make you do that again..." He kissed my neck, "and again..."

 

 


	7. The Next Morning

I wake up, the next morning, pounding head. 

I roll over on my back as I blankly stare up at the plain white ceiling, simply watching the ceiling fan go round and round in an endless, continuous circle. 

I tried to focus on where I am. I know for sure that this isn't my bed. This isn't my room. 

'How much did I have to drink last night?' I continue to think about it all as I gently rub my temples, trying to, at least, gain some amount of focus. 

I suddenly realize that I'm not alone. There is someone else in this bed with me. I turn my head to the left and I see a particular handsome blonde man next to me, still sound asleep like a perfect angel. 

Oh wait. That's right. I fucked Rhett last night. 

It all begins to come back to me. The party. The "dancing". The kiss. And the sex. God damn... The sex was amazing. 

Although, no surprise there. He is 6'7". 

So I really fucked Rhett McLaughlin. 

Good for me. 

I smile as I sit up in bed and continue to look over at Rhett. Sleeping soundly. He looks so peaceful. Not to mention, pretty. How he is laying on his stomach with his arms folded under the pillow he's resting his head on. How the duvet cover is just covering his ass. 

I could literally watch him all day. Until I realize that I have an audition for a movie today. I'm so not up for it but I need to do it if I ever want to be an famous actress someday. 

I glance over at the alarm clock sitting on the nightstand. 

6:41a.m 

The audition is at eight. If I leave now, I can make it. 

I just need to find my clothes. 

I slowly slip out of the bed, making sure I don't disturb Rhett. If I remember last night correctly, he'll need his rest. 

I notice my panties on the floor so I pick them up and put them on. I know I wasn't wearing a bra, but I was wearing a dress. But where is my dress? 

I continue to think about where it could be until I come up with a better idea when I notice Rhett's closet. I could just wear one of Rhett's shirts for now and return it later. 

After all, I live just next door, so it will be fine. 

I walk over into his closet and slide on one of his t-shirts. Since Rhett is so tall, his shirt is like a mini dress on me. 

I walk out of the closet, pick up my high heels, and quietly leave the room after catching one last glimpse of Rhett. 

I slowly make my way down the stairs, and as I put my heels back on I catch sight of the small desk by the front door. I can't help myself so I stop and look. There's photos of Rhett with his arm wrapped around another women. A pretty brunette. 

I suddenly realize the most important detail of my favorite internetainer. The one detail that I could never get over, no matter how hard I tried. He's married. Shit... That's right... Rhett is married. And I just fucked him. I just fucked a married man. Who am I, my friend Erin? This is her territory, not mine. 

I set the photo back down as I hear someone walking around upstairs. The footsteps get louder as I turn my head, and when I see Rhett coming down the stairs, with bed head and wearing only his black boxer-briefs, I can't help but smile and I forget the fact that I just remembered he's married. 

"I was wondering where you went". Rhett smiled before pulling me into his chest and placing a kiss on my lips. 

Rhett's eyes meet mine. "Lets go back to bed" 

I smile as I look back up at him. "I wish I could but I need to go" 

"Are you sure you need to go?" Rhett questions before pulling me in for another kiss. 

I pull away. "I still need to go. I have an audition I need to get to" 

Yeah. That's a good excuse. 

Rhett grasps the edge of his t-shirt that I'm wearing. "You look good in my t-shirt" 

Rhett pulls me into another kiss. "You still need to go?" 

No. 

"Yes", I add, but my voice is hesitant. 

I turn around and open the door. I glance back at Rhett. 

"Don't worry, I'll return your shirt", I begin. "Maybe..." 

I walk out the door with the biggest smile on my face as I make my way back to my place. 

\---- 

I walk through the front door and I'm immediately greeted with the sight of my drinking buddy, Erin, who has deshelved hair and is clutching her heels. 

"Good morning, slut". I say as I close the door behind me. 

 

I walk into the kitchen and get myself something to drink. 

I grab a bottle of water from the fridge and am startled when I turn around and see Erin standing there with a smug look on her face. 

I'm about to say something when I see Rhett's friend, Link, walk up to Erin and kiss her. 

Link turns to me and smiles when he sees me wearing Rhett's t-shirt. "Great party last night. I have to get to get back home now though" 

I watch Link turn around and walk away. 

What just happened? 

"I totally rode the hell out of him last night", Erin says bluntly as she sits down at the island. 

I quickly turn my attention to Erin. "Wait? You slept with Link?" 

"Yeah, why?" Erin questions. 

"He's married" I began. "And so are you" 

"Wow. Hypocrite much?" 

"What does that mean?" 

"You know what it means?" Erin begins. "I saw you leave with Rhett last night. Everyone did. You guys barely made it out the door. I almost thought you two would have sex on the front lawn" 

Damn she saw me and Rhett together. Wait, why do I care? Of course I care. 

"I'm just saying, don't start giving me shit about being with a married man when you are too", Erin adds.

"Get out", I say. 

"What?!" 

"I said get out", I add. 

I grab hold of Erin's wrist and lead her to the door. 

"See you later", Erin says to me. 

"Sure" 

"We're still friends?" Erin questions. 

"Always", I add with a smile. 

I slam the door. But then I couldn't stop thinking about it. Was Erin right? It's not like I can keep fucking a married man. No matter how hot the sex is. And this is Rhett. 

In other words, this is Rhett. 

I've dreamed of me and Rhett together for so long. I don't want to ruin that. 

But it's not like I can keep sleeping with a married man. 

Can I?


	8. Confusion

My audition goes well. For how disheveled I feel, it doesn't seem to affect me. I'm hopeful as I leave the studio.

As I drive along, I think back to those pictures at Rhett's. I can't believe I'd forgotten. I got so caught up in the excitement and passion that it slipped my mind. I'm actually kind of hurt! I'm not that person. Who goes to a party and leads someone on when they are married??? He didn't just disrespect his wife, he disrespected me by not saying anything. I never would have... 

I decide it's time to return his shirt.

.......................

Rhett answers the door, still looking like he just woke up, clutching a mug of coffee. "Hey beautiful. How did the audition go?"

Im not in the mood. "We need to talk." I'm pissed. He can see it on my face. I walk past him, enter the living room, and whirl around. Hand on my hip, I burst out, "You're married!" 

There is a moment of silence.

"I'd NEVER sleep with someone who had a girlfriend, much less a wife! You used me! And her... Did you think about her?" My eyes were lit up furiously.

And then- he smiles. Fucking SMILES.

I am about to lose it. But he surprises me.

"Ash, have you heard of an open relationship?" Rhett asks calmly. I stop dead in my tracks. 

"She and I have had this arrangement for a long time. We love each other, but we like to see other people. It's not a typical arrangement and a lot of people don't understand it. But it works for us. I told her about you after we met." He almost looks shy as he explains it.

But I'm not convinced. "I- I have to hear it from her, Rhett. It's just- I have never done anything like this before, and I-" I realize what I'm saying. "Not that this is anything, I mean, last night was great, I don't know what you're expecting out of this or anything-"

He starts to chuckle as he sits on the couch and reclines. "Come here." 

I hesitate. 

He raises an eyebrow. "I won't touch you if you don't say yes. I just wanted to put my arm around you while we talk."

Thats reasonable. 

I sit with him and feel my heart rate pick up immediately. He smells so good, and his arm fits so perfectly around me.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything last night. I thought you knew." Rhett murmured.

 


	9. Our First Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw I'm on Tumblr now! Go follow me over there! I'm @BlondeForDaze on Tumblr!

I sit on the couch, alone, resting my head in my hands. Rhett had gotten up to pee, giving me time to think... About everything. 

Yes. I'm not okay with being the other woman. For anything. I don't care if it's fine because he's in an open relationship. Or that his wife approves. I still can't process any woman being okay with having her husband fuck another woman. 

Ugh... Fuck. 

My thoughts are suddenly interrupted by the sound of a ringtone. I lift my head up and notice Rhett's phone is sitting on the coffee table, and without even thinking twice I pick it up. I notice it's Link calling but instead of answering I let it go to voicemail. 

I continue to stare down at Rhett's phone in my hands. I don't believe that his wife is okay with him fucking someone else. And he's in the bathroom right now, so now's my chance. But I should act fast. 

If there is one thing I know for sure is that guys pee fast. 

Without thinking, I find myself swiping right and unlocking his phone and automatically start going through texts. I don't see any texts that tells me his wife is okay with this situation, and I am forced to stop when Rhett snatches his phone out of my hands. 

"What the hell are you doing?!" Rhett screamed. 

I stand up from the couch and fold my arms in front of me. 

"What? You suddenly don't trust me", Rhett adds. 

I stare at him blankly. God damn it... He's hotter when he's angry. It takes all of me to not just rip of his clothes right then and there and take him right on the couch. 

"I don't believe you", I chime in. 

"What don't you believe?" Rhett questioned. 

"I don't believe your wife is okay with you screwing some other chick" 

Rhett lets out a slight chuckle. He looks frustrated as he runs his hands through his hair. 

"I told you. It's called an open relationship", Rhett began. "Yes. I'm married. But I can still fuck whoever i want. Whenever I want. Where ever I want. And however I want" 

"Oh, well that's real classy, Rhett", I say sarcastically. 

Rhett takes a deep breath. "I don't have to take this right now" 

Rhett grabs his keys off the coffee table and starts heading for the door. I follow him. 

"Where are you going?" I question. "You can't just walk away in the middle of an argument" 

Rhett turns to me. " Well I'm gonna have too", he began. "I have to meet Link down at the studio because we're filming "Will It Cream Puff" for the show", he stops to take a deep breath before looking over at me. "I was going to ask you if you wanted to come and see the set but now I'm not going to" 

"Fine by me", I chime in. "And we're not done with this conversation" 

I turn my back to him. 

"Well I am", Rhett says before slaming the door. 

I lean up against the front door. To say I'm pretty heated right now would be an understatement. I can feel the rage boiling deep inside me. I want to throw something. And I do. Without hesitation I immediately send one of the photos, sitting on table by the door, flying across the room. 

That seemed to calm me down. 

I was calm until I noticed that the picture I threw and had it shatter in a million pieces across the floor was a picture Rhett... And his wife. 

Damn... That's gonna look bad. It's gonna look like I'm jealous. Which I'm not. 

I walk over and kneel down to pick up the broken frame. As I stare down at the picture of Rhett through the broken glass, I can't help myself and I break down and cry. And I realize I'm being ridiculous. 

I realize that I shouldn't be mad. If he's married. Who cares? And I should just trust him. If I love this man, than I should have some faith that he would never lie to me or hurt me in any way. Because I love him. 

I love Rhett. I smile as I continue to think about him. His gorgeous eyes, his charming smile, his hair, and that ass. Not to mention that dick, that makes me feel so good in the dead of night. 

I suddenly realize what I must do. I need to apologize. I need to suck it up and apologize if I ever want to fuck Rhett again. 

And yes... I would love the chance to fuck Rhett again.

So... I set the broken picture down, grab my keys, and head down to the studio.


	10. Forgiveness

In the parking lot, I stare at my hands on the wheel. I'm acting a bit crazy. I should have never gone through his phone. That wasn't like me at all. It was going to take some doing to undo this damage.

With a deep breath, I step out of my car. My heart pounding, I crossed the parking lot to the door. A pleasant looking girl with glasses sat behind the front desk. 

"Welcome to Mythical Entertainment! May I help you?"

My voice croaks out, "I- May I speak with Rhett, please?" 

She gives me an odd look. "Just a moment." She dials on her phone and says something unintelligible. She glances up at me, and asks, "What is your name?" When I tell her, she repeats it on the line. She sets down the phone and looks at me. "He says to go back to his office."

I am directed to go down the hall to the left. Tentatively, I make my way there, feeling my heart in my throat. When I reach his door, I knock softly. 

"Come in." A gruff voice answers.

Upon entering, I see that he is looking at me intently. Immediately, I avert my gaze and look downward. I sit in front of his desk in a chair and scoot myself to the desk, resting my arms on the edge.

"I am so, so sorry." I begin. "I was so out of line. It isn't like me to look through private things, I was so surprised and I had a severe lapse in judgment." Tears thReaten, but I continue. "I understand if you never want to see me again. I just needed to tell you how sorry I am."

When I look up, I see he is looking at me thoughtfully. He shocks me by reaching forward to take my hands. "Would it make you feel better to talk to my wife?" 

"...yes." I answer truthfully. A tears escapes down my cheek. 

He wipes it away with his thumb. "Hey now... I get its not a common thing. Probably sounds like the type of thing a cheater would say." He chuckles softly. "But I swear to you: my wife is okay with this. And I'll set up a time that she can confirm that with you." He pauses before continuing, "You are an intriguing person, Miss Ashley. I've never met anyone quite like you before. And if it's okay with you, I'd like to get to know you better, not just biblically."

I squeeze his hand in response. I don't trust myself to speak. Instead, I stand so I can lean forward and kiss him. "Thank you," I say when I sit back down, "That's more than I deserve."

Rhett looks at me with a smile. "Would you like me to spank you to atone?"

My breath hitches. I decide my desire outweighs my need to talk to his wife. I smile slowly and raise my eyebrow.

"Oh, yes sir." 


	11. Master Of Apologies

And I was kissing him. I was kissing Rhett as I grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled him down into me. 

I cleared the desk in between us with one swipe of my hand, sending a bunch of papers flying down to the floor. 

And I continue kissing Rhett. Pressing our lips together. Moaning. Panting. The want and need for each other evident as my hands tear off the shirt that clung to Rhett's toned body. 

Rhett forcefully turned me around and bent me over the desk. The hard wooden surface, cold, and sending shivers through me. He hiked up my skirt as I felt his large warm hand gently run over my ass, before giving me a brisk, hard slap. 

"Hey", I flinch. 

Rhett leans over me. "That's for not believing me". His voice is low and rough as he whispers to me. And I savored in the way his beard and hot breath lightly tickled my earlobe. 

He brought me up to meet his gaze again. Holding my wrists tightly in his hands, he looked deep into me. His stare intense. "Those papers were in alphabetical order" 

"Sorry", I say with a sly grin as I lightly bite my buttom lip. 

He picks me up and sits me on the edge of the desk. He stands close in between my legs, his hands on either side of face. 

"I'll show you whose sorry". He huffs. 

Rhett begins kissing me again as he fumbles with his jeans and have them fall to the ground. He leans me back onto the desk as he gets even closer to me. 

I can feel his now hardening cock press against me as he began to kiss and suck at my neck. His warm wet saliva feeling quite invigorating and making me throw my head back. 

Rhett reaches his hand down and starts rubbing my clit. He slipped one finger into me... Than two... Than three. 

"God... You're so wet". Rhett continues to kiss me. 

He grabbed hold of my wrists as he help me up off the desk. 

I leaned up into him, having to stand on my tiptoes in order to reach his lips. And I kiss him. I kiss him as I run my hands down his chest and grasp hold of his cock with one hand and cupped his balls with the other. 

I got down on my knees, coming face to dick with Rhett, before looking up at him. 

"I said I wanted to apologize", I began. "So let me", I began to lightly stroke him. "You don't have to talk. Just look pretty" 

I continue to stroke him before gradually taking him in my mouth. I wrap my mouth around his tip, and than pull away. I stroke him some more before taking him in my mouth again. This time a little more down his shaft, and than pulling away. 

"You fucking tease", Rhett growled. 

I take Rhett into my mouth again. I slide him even farther into my mouth before I feel Rhett grasp my hair in his hands and pushes my head down farther into his crotch, making me deep throat him. 

I gag slightly as I pull Rhett from my mouth. 

"Don't worry about gagging me. I kinda liked it". I smile before bringing his cock in mouth once more. 

Rhett grabbed my hair again and push me into him. 

I looked up to Rhett. I watched as he threw his head back as I firmly squeezed the tip of him. 

I continued to suck his cock, cup his balls, even fingered his asshole a few times. 

I rested my weight on the back of my hands as I arched my back, leaned my head back, and opened my mouth, waiting for Rhett. 

He jerked off the rest of the way, close to my face. Occasionally slapping me in the face with his cock. And I loved it. I loved every minute of it. And I loved it when he finally finished. On my face. Getting it everywhere. In my mouth, even in my eyes. 

He even got it in my hair, which we will talk about later. 

"You give great apologies". Rhett grins. 

I smile up at Rhett. 

Moments to soon, someone comes into the office. Not even a knock. 

It doesn't take me too long to recognize that it is Link, starring down at his phone before looking up to realize Rhett isn't alone. 

He freaks out. "Oh... Um... Yeah..." Link began, stuttering. "I-I... Um... Didn't know... God, sorry" 

Link looks down at the floor as he found his way out of the room. 

"Well... That happened", I say as I look up at Rhett. 

Rhett reaches an arm out to me, helping me up off the floor. 

"Link will be fine", Rhett adds. "This wasn't the first time he seen me naked and it won't be the last" 

Rhett smiled mischievously. 

I used the edge of a GMM t-shirt to wipe the cum from my eyes and off of my face. 

Rhett pulls me into him. One arm wrapped around me and the other grasped my face. He leant down and pressed his lips to mine. He continually kissed me as I felt his hand grab hold of my ass. 

"By the way, come over to my place tonight around 8, I got a surprise for you", Rhett smiled. 

I'm intrigued. 

He kissed me again. "My wife is coming back from a business trip tonight and I'm going to make her dinner to welcome her home" 

"That's so sweet", I chime in. 

"You said you had to meet her, now's your chance", Rhett adds. 

"I'll be there". 

I start to walk away only to be pulled back by Rhett. 

Rhett smiles at me with a sly grin, interlocking our hands together. "Why don't you wear something cute?" 

He lets go of my hands as I walk over to the door. Rhett follows. 

"Let me get that for you", Rhett says as he held the door for me. 

Rhett slapped me one more time on the ass as I walked through the doorway. 

I'm immediately greeted by his buddy, Link, whose waiting outside the door. Link gave me a sly smile that could only be interpreted as "had fun, you slut". I narrow my eyes at him before simply flipping my hair in his direction and proceeding to walk down the rest of the stairs and back out to my car with the biggest smile on my face.


	12. Three's Company

I steady myself as I knock on Rhett's door. I straighten my knee length skirt, and brush off a dog hair from my fitted tshirt. I look cute, but conservative. Don't want to give the missus a bad impression of me.

Although I'm fucking her husband, so there's that.

A pretty brunette answers the door. Her eyes are wide, kind, and excited. 

"Ashley!" She exclaims in her slight southern accent, taking my extended hand and pulling me in for a hug. "It's so nice to meet you! Come in!" Somewhat bewildered, I enter the house and head to the living room as Jessie shuts the door and ushers me in. "Rhett! She's here!"

Rhett is sitting already, looking up from a book, a sly smile on his face. No doubt remembering our rendezvous this afternoon. I blush at the thought. He stands and embraces me.  When I pull away from him, Jessie hands me a glass of wine and beckons me to sit.

"So, Rhett tells me you had some...reservations." Jessie leans on the arm of the couch, sitting rather close to me. She sips from her own wine glass. "I know our arrangement is atypical. So before you two keep seeing each other, I wanted to let you know I am okay with it, and I will answer any questions you have." She smiles. Her tanned legs are crossed beneath the white skirt she is wearing, and she is a very shapely woman. I find myself gazing at them a little too long before looking back up at her face. 

"Uh- well, I'm mainly curious. Why do you guys have an open relationship?" 

Rhett chimes in, "We started shortly after we were married. We've always been very sexual individuals, and with our work schedules and stuff, we can't always be there for each other."

I nod. "That makes sense, I guess." I sip some more on my wine. It's pretty strong, and I'm already feeling a little buzzed.

Jessie giggles as she slides on to the couch next to me. "It's nice when we can be together, though. And I'm so glad that I could meet you! Rhett said you were adorable. He said you two have had a good time." She nudges me with her shoulder.

I feel a slight change in the energy of the room. Jessie seems almost flirtatious with her body language. I blush a little, though I am intrigued.

Rhett chuckles, "Giving away all my secrets!" He is looking at us as if trying to see what I'll do next. 

Feeling a little bold, I decide to ask, "Do you two ever see the same people? Together?" My wine is making me heady.

Jessie smiles slyly at me. "Sometimes we will play together, yes. I like girls. She lets her knee touch mine. It stays there, and I don't move away. 

Rhett grins.

She touches my knee with her hand. "Your leg is so soft!" I smile. She doesn't stop touching my knee. In fact, she begins to brush up my leg slightly, almost inside the hem of my skirt. "Your skin feels so nice."

I feel a flush of heat between my legs. She is being very obvious, but I'm not sure what to do next. All I know is that I am totally game.

Jessie continues to stroke my leg. "Do you shave?" 

I look at her funny. "Well, yeah, can't you tell?" 

It isn't until I look at her face again that I realize what she means. "Well, I don't like to ruin surprises." 

That earned me a giggle. Jessie inches her hand up higher, inside my skirt now. She sets her wine glass down and focuses her attention on me. After leaning in very close to me, she says softly, "Mind if I find out?" When I smile and glance down before meeting her eyes again, she finally touches my pussy, feeling the warmth outside my panties. My breathing increases, and I let out a soft sigh. She continues to stroke me, glances to Rhett, and then leans in to kiss me. Her lips are soft and full. 

I feel large hands on my knees. Rhett is kneeling in front of me, forcing my knees apart. Jessie helps move my skirt up higher until it is around my waist. Rhett smiles up at me, moving my panties aside and showing Jessie my shaved pussy. She bites her lip and says, "I want to see if it tastes as good as it looks." Rhett moves aside so that she can kneel in front of me, and she buries her face between my legs.

She is pretty good. Probably not as good as I am, but she is good. Rhett kisses me while his wife eats me out, and I am panting. 


	13. Who Says Four's A Crowd

I continue to kiss Rhett, as Jessie watches us contently from the other side of the couch, clutching her wine glass with both hands. Of course she's one of those sluts who loves seeing her husband with another chick. She probably loves it so much it turns her on. Although I'm not complaining. As long as I get to fuck Rhett, I couldn't care less if she wants to watch.

I throw Rhett onto the couch, and climb up into his lap. Straddling him, I continue to kiss him. I can feel his large warm hands grasp hold of my ass as I grind my hips into him. I lean up, pushing Rhett's face into my chest, savoring in the way his hot breath felt against my skin. I throw my head back as Rhett continues to bite at the black lace of my bra.

I glance over at Jessie. "You like that?" My voice is teasing. "You like the way I fuck your husband?"

Jessie nods her head slightly as she takes another sip of wine. I grab Rhett's face in my hands as I kiss him once again. I sensually bite his buttom lip before looking over at Jessie again.

"You like what I'm doing to him". My words are more of a statement than a question.

Jessie is silent as she leans back on the couch and takes another sip of wine.

I turn my attention back to Rhett. I place my hands on the back of his neck and resume kissing him. Jessie soon walks over behind Rhett, gently massaging his shoulders.

"Why don't you suck his cock now?"

"What?" I say in between kisses.

"You heard me", Jessie began.

She leant down and whispered to my ear. "I want to see you suck off my husband. I want to see your mouth wrapped around his dick, and have him come on your face".

All of a sudden, the doorbell rings, and Jessie goes to answer it. I smile against Rhett's lips. "What do you think?", I question. "Should we give her what she wants".

I pull away slightly, meeting Rhett's gaze.

"My wife is very relentless. When she wants something, she'll get it", Rhett whispered. "Trust me"

A sly grin formed on my face as my hands found their way down to the hemline of Rhett's sweatpants. I cupped my hand on his crotch, feeling the intense hardness that awaits release just beneath the soft fabric. Rhett lifts his hips up slightly off the couch, allowing me to simply slide the sweatpants down his legs and have them rest at his knees. I lean in to Rhett's lips, kissing him once again as my hand lightly stroked his magnificent cock. I sucked down his neck as I began to fondle the tip of him, making Rhett throw his head back in pleasure.

"Hey... Look whose here..." Jessie announces in a cheery voice as she walks back into the room. I look over in her direction and notice she has one arm snaked around a particularly handsome man. It's no other than Rhett's best buddy, and right hand man. Link.

"Am I interrupting?" Link says with a sly grin as he cocks his head slightly.  I stand up from Rhett's lap.

"What are you doing here, Link?" I question. My voice laced in confusion.

"Jessie invited me", Link added. "I don't know why"

"Why?" Rhett looked towards Jessie.

Jessie wrapped both arms around Link. "I obviously want to see Ash fuck Link too"

Jessie narrows her eyes at me. I look away, towards Link. Link looks back at me. And Rhett looks over at Jessie.

We all continuously look over at one another, not knowing what to think. I take a deep breath, and walk over to Link. I grab his wrist and pull him along with me towards the kitchen.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I say. Just loud enough to sound annoyed, yet not so loud that Rhett could hear from the other room.

"I told you Jessie invited me"

"I get that", I began. "But why did you show up?"

Link smiled. "Thought it'd be fun".

He took a step closer to me, sending my heart aflutter.

_Damn... Link was one fine ass man too..._

He took a few more steps, coming closer to me. He grabbed both sides of my face in his hands, as he looked into my eyes. His stare intense.

Before I knew it, I was kissing Link. And for a moment I thought that this was even better than Rhett.

_Fuck..._

I pulled away from the kiss when I hear Rhett clear his throat. I glance back behind me only to see Rhett leaning against the wall. I didn't quite know what to expect.

"Please continue", Rhett smiled.

_Wasn't expecting that..._

"You want me to make out with Link in front of you?"

"Oh hell yes", Rhett said.

_Why question it?_

I grabbed the collar of Link's shirt and pulled him down into me.

_Cause what the hell. As they say, you can't expect to only fuck one internetainer without fucking the other a few times or so..._

And I continued kissing Link. I soon felt Rhett's strong and sturdy hands rests gently upon my shoulders as he began to lightly caress my arms before trailing soft, warm kisses down my neck. The moment feels oh so right.

Link in the front, Rhett in the back. It's everything I've ever fantasized about and more. Ever since I first started watching Good Mythical Morning, I've thought about this very moment.

The thought of having them both always begged and pleaded in the back of my mind, wanting so desperately to be real.

In the heat of the moment, I hear Jessie's voice.

"Okay so I ordered a pizza and--", she interrupts herself as she walks into the kitchen. "Yes!", she shrieked as she catches sight of the three of us. 

I stop kissing Link and glance back at her.

"Now that's what I'm talking about". Jessie has the biggest smile on her face.

Clearly, she likes what she's seeing.

"Link's a great kisser, right?" Jessie asked me."

I smile at her statement. And then I wrap my arms around Link's neck and proceed kissing him once again.

"While there doing that", I hear Jessie say. "Rhett, I want to fuck you up the ass"

I snicker a little against Link's lips as I glance back at her. I notice she is holding up a neon green dildo in the air.

Jessie smiles widely as she cocks her head slightly. "What do you say, my love?"

I turn my attention to Rhett. His face looks incredibly dumbfounded.

"Umm", he stammers.

"It will be fun, I swear", Jessie adds.

I look at Rhett. Rhett looks at me. "I'll do it", he states.

"Great", Jessie begins. "Now this is how I want this to go. Jessie looks over at Rhett. "Rhett, I'll fuck you up the ass.

"Ash", she says getting my attention.

"Yeah"

"You suck Link off", Jessie adds.

_Don't have to tell me twice._

"Okay..."

"Everyone have their assignments... Good", Jessie says as she claps her hands together.

I immediately turn my attention back to Link. I press my lips to his once again, savouring in the way he tastes. I pull away as I gingerly bite my lower lip.

"Don't worry I give great head. Just ask Rhett"

Link looks up, his mouth slightly open, as I make my way down his body. I undo his pants in one swift movement and have them fall to the ground. I reach up and start to feel up the growing hardness through the thin fabric of his boxer briefs before pulling them down, freeing his cock from it's cotton prison. My eyes widen as I take in Link's mass.

_Damn... He's huge... I'm not quite sure whose bigger? Rhett or Link?_

Not important right now. I slowly start to run my hand over Link's dick. Running my fingers along his shaft, while cupping his balls. I hear Rhett let out an sightly audible moan as Jessie slips the dildo into his ass and proceeds with fucking him.

_Not gonna lie, hearing Rhett moan, turns me on._

I begin to take Link into my mouth, slowly gliding his length down the back of my throat. Link throws his head back as he entangles his fingers into my hair. He pushes my head down into him as I continue to suck him off as Rhett lets out another moan of either pain or pleasure.

Link grabs hold of my wrists and pulls me back up.

"Change of plans". Link's voice is forceful. He violently turns me around and bends me over the kitchen counter and yanks down my panties. He instantly slaps me on the ass, hard, making me gasp.

I rest my arms on the counter in front of me as I glance over at Rhett, whose currently being fucked up the ass by his wife. My eyes widen as I feel Link enter me. His rock hard cock filling me up and begin to pound me, making me moan out in pleasure.

Unknowingly, Link slaps me on the ass one more time.

_Someone likes it rough._

Link continued to pound me, relentlessly, until I feel him pull out and finish down my back, leaving me a breathless, sweaty mess. He leans over me and kisses the top of my head as I glance back over at Rhett. Jessie continues to thrust the large dildo, in and out, of Rhett's ass. Rhett rests his head on his arms, begging for it to be over.

I step up closer to Rhett as I rest a hand on his arm. He looks up at me as I get down on my knees.

Jessie soon pulls out the fake dick, as Rhett proceeds to stand straight up.

I reach up and grasp Rhett in my hands.

_Ahh... Familiarity._

I waste no more time and I instantly take Rhett in my mouth. I lick down his length and fondled his balls.

Not a moment to soon I allow him to finish on my face. I hold his cock near my mouth as he releases his warm substance in my mouth and onto my face.

I stand back up and grab a napkin, wiping the cum from my eyes.

"I'd say this was a pretty magical night", Jessie say with a smile.

All of a sudden the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it", I announce. I throw the napkin in the trashcan as I make my way to the door.

I greet the person on the other side as I notice I'm only wearing my black lace bra and panties.

_At least I'm not naked..._

I look over at the boy at the door. He looks to be about only sixteen as he holds our pizza delivery order.

"Um... Yeah... That-That be... Um...", he stammers.

I smile.

He shakes his head. "That'd be $15.95".

I hand the kid a twenty and tell him to keep the change. I take the box of pizza and close the door as I walk back to join the others.

"Pizza's here", I announce.

Rhett joins me by my side almost instantly. He looks me up and down.

"Did you really open the door in your underwear?", he asks.

"It's fine" I began. "The kid was sweet too. Plus now he has something to tell his friends"

Rhett smiles as he nods his head in agreement before picking up a slice of pizza and taking a large bite.

I sit down on the couch next to Rhett as he put his arm around me and held me close.

Seconds later, Link sat down on the other side of me.

Jessie, however, sat adjacent from the three of us, smiling over at us as she nonchalantly ate a slice a pizza.

And for the rest of the night, Rhett, Link, Jessie, and I all sat together in the living room, in our underwear, eating pizza, and drinking beer, before passing out on each other, from complete exhaustion.

_I guess we've proved that four really isn't a crowd after all._


	14. The End is Only the Beginning

A few months have gone by. Me, Jessie, Link, and Rhett have become closer. Hooking up with them has proven to be a lot more fun than I originally dreamt. We are really more of a foursome, now. 

Rhett and Link stop in to see me when Jessie is out of town. Sometimes just Link, or just Rhett, and I hook up. One one occasion Jessie came over alone, and it turned out to be one of the best nights of sex I've ever had. Overall, I've learned that relationships can be fluid and solid at the same time. My friendship with the three of them is amazing, and I can't imagine it any other way, now.

................

Rhett is standing in my doorway. He stopped in to say hello quick after work. 

"You sure you can't stay a while?" I ask, looking him up and down suggestively. Right now, after a long, hard day, all I want is for him to fuck me senseless.

He grins at me. "You, Madame, are insatiable." I feel a familiar rush of heat as he steps close and puts his arms around my waist. 

"You have no idea," I whisper, and reach up on my toes to kiss him. He returns it eagerly, and we stumble backwards into the house. As we move, my foot catches on  one of my side tables, and we begin to fall-

............

I sit up in my bed, looking around wildly. My alarm is going off. The movers will be here soon. 

To move me to LA. 

I throw myself back on my bed, begging to get lost in my dream again.

 

................

My new place is great. It's exactly like the pictures. I sigh heavily as I make myself another cup of coffee. My move went pretty smoothly, but I can't help feeling a heaviness since I had that dream. But it was silly. I'll get over it. 

A few moments after burying myself in my book, I hear a knock at my door. After yanking the dog back, I open it, only to gasp.

"Uh, hey there! I'm Rhett. Just saw you moved in next door, so I thought I'd introduce myself."

**Author's Note:**

> Be Your Mythical Best!!


End file.
